


Letting Go

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Community: sizeofthatthing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is a hard thing to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I even bothered to post this anonymously first. Habit I guess. The prompt was: Jack/human!Ten/Ten
> 
> Dom/sub play with Jack as ultimate dom, Ten as ultimate sub, and human!Ten somewhere in between.
> 
> BONUS POINTS FOR:  
> Jack: "51st century boy's stamina means I can take you two all night."  
> Human!Ten: "I want to bite your nipples. I think I got that from Donna."  
> Ten: "This is complete insanity. I've finally lost my mind."
> 
> Though I think I rather failed at the dom/sub part spectacularly!

  
"I've lost my mind," the Doctor whispered softly, staring into eyes that were his, yet not. 

"What have I told you about thinking?" Jack pulled up next to him, one hand grabbing his chin, forcing him to look into Jack's eyes. Part of him didn't want to. Part of him just wanted to run away - _this is madness_ \- and forget this had ever happened. He didn't let things like this happen. He couldn't. It would end badly, just like everything else. A small shake from Jack reminded him to answer.

"Don't," he replied. Those were his instructions. _Don't think, don't analyze, just feel._ He didn't know if he could. It was so hard letting go of control. So hard to _trust_ enough to let go.

Jack frowned, but didn't rebuke him. Before he could say anything, his other spoke up.

"Still thinking," he clucked his tongue. The Doctor shivered. Easy for him to say. That little bit of human he'd gotten from Donna had allowed him to melt like putty in Jack's hands when all this had first started. Jack had merely chuckled knowingly, muttering something about repression. Like that was all it was. He was hundreds of years old, had travelled throughout the known universe, seen life in almost all its forms and Jack thought it was a matter of repression?

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Jack's expression softened. The hand that had been holding his chin loosened and stroked down to his throat. Jack's thumb lightly traced under his chin and over his neck. He swallowed heavily, unable to keep some of the fear ( _abject terror_ ) from showing in his eyes.

And then there was a hand in his hair, stroking through the strands. His hands relaxed from the fists they'd formed - he hadn't even realized that had happened.

 _Shhhh_ , his other whispered in his mind, one hand at his contact points. He had to stop himself from lunging into that connection, desperate for more of that contact. The other Doctor frowned, stroking his other hand down his suddenly trembling chest, trying to calm him.

Jack kept watching him, the frown not leaving his face. What was he -

"This isn't working," Jack said and started to move away. Pure panic blossomed in the Doctor's chest. He could feel his other flinch, making him flinch as well.

"NO!" he blurted before he could stop himself. One hand was reaching towards Jack, but he stopped before making contact. He hesitated, not sure what to do, how to feel, only knowing as terrifying as this was, it would somehow be even more terrifying without them. He was shaking again. He couldn't stop. They were both going to leave. He closed his eyes, trying to prevent the burning from becoming tears.

There were hands pulling him back against a warm chest. Another pair was lightly going over his limbs, trying to ease their trembling. He sagged against whoever was holding him, exhausted. _Jack_ , his mind supplied as he rested his cheek against the smooth flesh. Jack's own distinctive scent, coupled with those pheromones of his and the buzzing of his immortality made him impossible to mistake. He felt calmer, so he took another deep breath. The knots of tension in his chest loosened slightly.

 _I'm sorry_ , he thought, but didn't say. Jack had forbidden him to say those words. He'd said that there was nothing he should be sorry for. Little did he know. But his other did.

"Stop thinking that," the other Doctor chided gently, his hands still roaming over his body. It was both easier and harder somehow, with him. He had nothing to hide, but that also meant he could not hide, not really.

Why were they so patient with him? He hardly deserved this, was hardly worth it. He hadn't even been able to convince the other last of his kind to travel with him. The Master would rather have been _dead_ than - Sometime, somewhere along the line, he thought surprisingly calmly, he was going to ruin this.

Suddenly, Jack was shaking him. His grip was firm, but not harsh. The Doctor stared into his eyes, too startled not to. 

"You're not going to ruin it! I won't let you. You're not going to push us away and you're not going to run. I won't allow it."

 _Oh_ , had he lost that much control?

Other than that first outburst, everything Jack said was in a firm, commanding tone that brooked no arguements. The Doctor had heard it before, but never levelled at him. He shivered again, but a different kind of shiver. Jack's eyes were blazing with determination. Dare he -

The Doctor nervously licked his lips. His mouth worked, but no sound could come out. He flicked his gaze to his other, finding him half sprawled over Jack's shoulder, looking remarkably relaxed considering what has happening within arm's reach. His lips just curled into a slow grin.

 _I went through the same thing, I'm better for it_ , he seemed to say in the tilt of his head, the set of his shoulders.

"Al-all right," the Doctor managed. That was all Jack needed. 

***

The Doctor practically melted against him when Jack finally kissed him. It felt a bit strange that they'd all been undressed before they'd ever kissed. But the Doctor had been so skittish, Jack had been sure he would have bolted if he'd tried. He still wasn't quite sure he wouldn't. How messed up the things in the Doctor's head must be if he couldn't let go long enough to feel something pleasurable? Jack and the human Doctor would soon be fixing that. Just like he'd gotten through to the other Doctor. Though that had been decidedly easier than this.

It had taken them a while to get to this point, but _oh_ was it worth it. The Doctor made an almost obscene noise as Jack continued kissing him. He was still keeping it gentle, for now, but also demanding. And the Doctor responded beautifully, making needy little noises, not quite sure what to do with his arms.

Jack had half a mind to restrain him, but stopped himself, remembering the other Doctor's reaction. For all that he'd let go of his control when Jack got around to him, the reflexive outburst of panic when he'd grabbed his wrists was not something Jack wanted to prompt again. Especially after it had taken _both_ of them so long to get the Doctor to come around. Restraints were something they could build up to, he smiled inwardly.

Finally, he parted his lips from the Doctor's and leaned back a bit to admire the view. The Doctor looked a bit dazed, lips swollen and shiny.

"Think we finally managed to shut down that brain of his?" the other Doctor grinned into his ear. Jack smirked at him, running a hand over his back, enjoying the shiver that resulted.

"I hope not since I plan on taking my sweet time with you - both of you."

"Like you'll be able to - oh!"

Jack smiled against his chest, where he'd taken to biting his nipples. The Doctor was watching them through half-lidded eyes, though his expression was still somewhere between half-panicked and lust-filled.

"51st century genetics. I could take you both all night."

It was quite rewarding, the way both Doctors swallowed convulsively. The human Doctor grinned wickedly and brought Jack up for a bruising kiss. Jack soon took control of it, pleased at the way the human Doctor completely surrendered to him. Jack was usually a live and let live kind of guy, but the thought of him being the one calling the shots right now sent a very nice tingle down his spine. Though that also could have been the Doctor's tentative touch.

Growing a little bolder, the Doctor pressed down harder, trailing his fingers over Jack's back and buttocks.

Jack pulled the other Doctor closer to him, grabbing his head and tilting it so his tongue could reach deeper. The other Doctor clutched at him, whimpering. Jack pulled away from the kiss and hissed as the human Doctor gripped him so tightly, his nails began to leave marks on his skin.

In return, he bit at the other Doctor's neck, sucking, and licking in turns. He wanted to leave a mark. The human Doctor's hands threaded into his hair to keep him in place.

All the while, the Doctor had kept up his explorations, growing bolder. Finally, Jack pulled away and turned his attention to the Doctor. The Doctor froze, hand still on Jack's hip.

"Did I say you could stop?"

Though he mutely shook his head, the Doctor's hand stayed still. Jack almost sighed. He could tell the Doctor would be a lot of work. 

"Here," the other Doctor said and grabbed the Doctor's hand. The Doctor watched, enthralled and almost shaking with nerves again. Jack kissed him, turning his attention away from where his hand was going.

The Doctor shuddered beneath him deliciously, the hand not in the other Doctor's grip tightening against his bicep.

  
A gasp next to him made him break the kiss to look at the other Doctor. He was sprawled along the bed, the picture of relaxed debauchery, head thrown back, but eyes firmly on the two of them. The Doctor's hand was around his cock, but the half-human's hand was around his, controlling every movement the Doctor made. 

Jack let out a strangled groan at the sight.

"Good boy," he said, not really sure who it was aimed at.

  
The Doctor shuddered against him and the other one smirked. The human Doctor reached a hand up to caress Jack's face, his fingers brushing against the contact points. _Oh, oh_. That was an idea Jack could get behind.  
"You like that, don't you?" Jack turned to whisper into the Doctor's ear, taking the opportunity presented to him. His hands moved up the Doctor's body, relishing each twitch and shiver and the way the Doctor kept leaning into his touch. One of his hands began moving down the Doctor's chest.  
"Being told what to do," he licked the Doctor's ear, enjoying the harsh gasp, the tightening of the Doctor's fingers against his arm. Jack hissed. That was going to leave a mark. _Good_.  
"Just begging," his hand found the Doctor's cock, "for," a twist, "it."

With a whimper, the Doctor came. Jack didn't stop his movements until the Doctor stopped clutching at him with such a desperate intensity and the hot breath against his face stopped coming in those gasping, whimpering pants. 

  
Jack took a moment to savor the image the Doctor presented, all half-lidded eyes and relaxed limbs. And eyes finally, _finally_ absent of that half-hidden terror. He was given a slow, lazy smile. The Doctor's fingers brushed over the five half-moon welts on his arm.   
Jack smiled back.   
The long, slow glide of a leg against his brought his attention back to the other Doctor. Jack smirked and the other Doctor shuddered, hand still directing the Doctor on his cock.

Jack moved up to cover the Doctor fully, never taking his eyes off of the human version. He ground down against the Doctor. The Doctor moved with him, reaching up to kiss and lick his neck. _Oh yes_ , Jack approved.

  
The Doctor spread his legs more, allowing Jack more room to move. One of his legs curled up and around Jack's hip, bringing their groins even closer. Jack hissed in pleasure at the slick slide of his cock against the Doctor's, which was already twitching with interest. The sight of the Doctor spread out beneath him, still such a marvelously fresh sight,  the feel of his hardening cock against his, the way the Doctor bit at his lip while they kissed soon brought on his own orgasm.   
Panting, Jack put his mouth against the Doctor's ear again.

"I want you to fuck him."

  


***

  
 _Oh, oh, that felt nice. Better than nice. Very nice. Good. Brilliant - fantastic._

The human Doctor felt his eyes rolling in his head as the Doctor pushed into him. He was sure there were rather undignified noises coming out of his mouth. Not that he cared, as long as these sensations continued. 

  


The Doctor was above him, eyes fixed on his. He smiled and arched up to the Doctor, arms and legs curling around him. 

  


Neither of them looked away from the other, but they were both acutely aware of Jack's eyes on them, aware of his silent direction. He was also aware of the Doctor's hearts rabbiting away against his own single one, the delicious fullness as the Doctor moved in him, the sparks that shot up his spine every time his cock was pressed against their stomachs.

  


And always, sometimes at the very edge and sometimes as though it was part of his very being, were the Doctor's thoughts and mind, twisting and touching his own. 

  


The Doctor thrust deeper and he couldn't contain a gasp.

  


 _More_ , he thought and the Doctor obliged.

  


"Nggh," he almost whined. One of his hands fumbled up. He found the Doctor's neck and followed his hand with his lips and his lips with his mind.

  


 _More_.

  
A burst of realization and then the sensation of a man dying of thirst finding water. 

  


The Doctor's pace increased and it was all he could do to hang on, the pressure in his body and mind rising.

  
 _So long,_ so long _, it had been so long since anyone had done this and he knew every button to push and every nook and cranny of his mind (that was mutual) and there was such a feeling of closeness - utter understanding - that was both terrifying and comforting and so so_ good _-_

They both tumbled over the edge together, the mental connection ensuring a physical one. 

  


He bit down on the Doctor's shoulder, feeling the Doctor's whole-body shudder at his action. 

  
It took him a few minutes to become aware of his surroundings. He only opened his eyes when he felt a hand comb through his sweat soaked hair. Humming contently, he opened his eyes to see Jack's face smiling down at him.

"Like the show?" he managed to mumble out, the pleasant heaviness of the Doctor nicely mingling with encroaching sleepiness.

  


"Oh yes," Jack teased. He glanced at the Doctor, blue eyes dancing in amusement.

  


"Think we wore him out?" he said, one hand caressing the Doctor's back.

  


The Doctor made an unintelligible sound, burrowing closer to his human counterpart. After a moment, he shifted up and off to the side, wincing slightly as he moved his shoulder.

  


"D'ya have to bite so hard?" he said in the exact same tone the human Doctor had used a moment ago. 

  


"I like biting," he grinned.

  


"Didn't get that from me, that's for sure," the Doctor said softly, settling against him. Still connected, he soothed away the Doctor's jab of guilt at the inadvertent mention of Donna. 

  


"Don't you start again," Jack warned in that voice that never failed to get a shiver out of either of them. His hand hadn't left the Doctor's back though, still comfortingly running down his back. 

  


"Mhhm," the Doctor mumbled noncommittally. He reached out and grasped Jack's arm, pulling him down against the human Doctor. 

  


"Lightweights," Jack teased as he settled down, reaching an arm across to settle it against the Doctor's waist. 

  


"Oh don't you start," the human Doctor grumbled, feeling blessedly, happily content. 

  


Next time, he thought sleepily, they were definitely going to put Jack's stamina to the test. With the whispered hum of agreement from the Doctor, he felt himself drift off into what would for once be pleasant dreams.


End file.
